Razones
by YuukiYaoi
Summary: ¡Naruto esta fastidiando! Se le acerca, le inisnua cosas, le sonrie muy raro... ¡Incluso deja que le pegue y no hace nada al respecto! Sasuke necesitaba razones que le expliquen el comportamiento Naruto, porque pareciera que... No, no. Debe ser otra cosa. Ahora es el turno de Naruto para darle sus razones. NaruSasu :9 One-Shot


¡Hola, PersonaQueMeLee!

Este OneShot lo hice por dos razones:

**1-**Queria hacer algo entretenido.

**2-**Festejo mi aniversario, un añito siento autora; yaaaay~ ºuº (15/12/12 a 15/12/13)

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo hago fics amorosos con ellos...

¡Bah! Naruto es mio ^^

Imaginen que la edad de ellos es como en el manga xD

¡A leer!

**P.D 01:** Este iba a ser un OneShot cortito, pero, ¡ah! ¿Quién quería detallarlo un poquito más?

**P.D 02:** ¡ZENY! Muchas gracias por ayudarme, te lo agradezco de corazón, linda *u*

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

_"El amor no se puede definir, definir es limitar y el amor no tiene limites"_

**Carlos Cuauhtémoc**

**Capítulo Único:**_ Al Cabo Que Ya Sabía, Solo Te Hacia Creer Que No Era Así... ¿Ves? Soy Inteligentioso._

.•¤*¤•.•¤*¤•.•¤*¤•.•¤*¤•.•¤*¤•.•¤*¤•.•¤*¤•.•¤*¤•.•¤*¤•.•¤*¤•.•¤*¤•.•¤*¤•.•¤*¤•.•¤*¤•.

*|Hace tres semanas...|*

—¡Ya! ¡Deja de hacerlo, idiota!

Esta era la cuarta vez que Naruto intentaba abrazarlo sin su consentimiento mientras caminaban por las calles de la aldea. Qué fastidioso se había vuelto últimamente, siempre intentando acercarse mucho e irrumpir en su cómodo espacio personal.

¿Quién se creía? Tch, dobe tenía que ser.

—Oh, vamos Sasuke, ¿Qué tiene de malo un abracito entre compañeros? Anda, prometo que no morirás —dijo en broma y se acercó más al pelinegro— ¿O te da miedo pegarme las pulgas? Descuida, teme, no me asustaré si lo haces.

Ni que fuera Kiba para tener pulgas.

—¡Las pulgas las tendrás tú! —se empeñó en poner más distancia, pero en algún momento que no se dio cuenta, se halló acorralado contra la pared y el cuerpo del Uzumaki— Usuratonkachi, aléjate o te rompo la cara a puñetazos.

—Extiende los brazos hacia mí, no es difícil —ignoró lo que dijo Sasuke y pidió con voz profunda.

Pedía demasiado.

—¡Jamás! ¡Usaré mi _Katon_ si no te quitas!

Naruto sabía darse cuenta de cuando Sasuke estaba molesto de verdad, así que se alejó.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo mientras colocaba las manos detrás de su nuca y lo miraba con un gesto berrinchudo—. Pero luego no me digas que yo no te abrazo.

Como si se lo fuera a exigir alguna vez en la vida.

—Sí, claro —ya más tranquilo, miró a otro lado para chequear si alguien había llegado a ver ese "intento de abrazo"—. Ya quisieras que yo te... ¡Usuratonkachi!

Lo abrazó.

*|Cinco días atrás...|*

—Oi, deja de mirarme, tarado.

Por algún extraño y desconocido motivo, Naruto había estado observando fijamente al Uchiha desde hace unos diez minutos.

Primero pensó que se había quedado en letargo y era desinteresada su mirada, pero en el momento que lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, pudo comprobar que estaba consciente; realmente lo observaba y no era ninguna coincidencia.

¿O cómo se explican que en el instante en que lo vio a los ojos, el Uzumaki sonriera?

—No Sasuke, no te miro como tarado, solo te miro como eres... ¡Itai, itai, itai! ¡Fue broma! ¡No me golpees!

Le había soltado un puñetazo en el hombro.

—De cualquier modo, deja de mirarme. ¿O qué? ¿Te gusto? —estaba bien que ser atractivo, pero no tanto como para que el rubio cabeza hueca lo estuviera mirando como si tuviera diez monos en la cara. Ni siquiera podía invocar monos, qué absurdo.

Naruto hizo una mueca indignada ante sus preguntas.

—No, realmente te estoy mirando porque eres MUUUUUY feo.

Si, ajá, _"feo"._

¿A quién quería verle la cara ese dobe?

—Entonces si soy feo, con más razón deberías dejar de mirarme tan fijamente, retardado.

—Pero tú _"fellura"_ es de esas que incomodan y a la vez quieres seguir observando. Por eso te miro —explicó— ¡Ah! —Sasuke le soltó otro puñetazo en el hombro.

—No te quedas mirando a alguien por esas cosas. Es de mala educación, usuratonkachi.

—Entonces... —entrecerró los ojos y susurró con una pequeña sonrisa insinuante: — edúcame.

—... —Sasuke quedó pasmado sin saber cómo reaccionar, tanto así que se le fue el aire.

— ¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Mira tú cara de sorpresa! ¡Es de esas cosas que los yenes no pueden comprar! ¡hahaha-AH! —A Naruto le cayó una sin fin lluvia de fuertes porrazos— ¡Espera! ¡Ah! ¡En la cara no, que eso me da de comer! ¡Ah!

_"¡Entonces mueres de hambre, FEO!"_ pensó Sasuke.

—¡Aprende a decir menos idioteces!

—¡Itai! ¡Detente! ¡Teme, eso duele! ¡Al menos golpéame con amor! ¡AAAHH!

Ese último comentario le costó muy caro.

O le salían chichones, o le salían moretes; el punto era que no lo hiciera ponerse nervioso con esos comentarios tan salidos.

Dobe idiota.

*|Hoy...|*

Naruto y Sasuke habían estado en la cascada del Valle del Fin entrenando desde hace horas. Después de un rato" se detuvieron a tomar un corto descanso. Ambos veían como estaba empezando a tomar lugar el atardecer en el cielo, y en un par de horas más sería de noche.

Naruto volteó a ver al Uchiha mientras que este seguía haciendo leves estiramientos para no perder el ritmo. Hace días que el Uzumaki tenía una idea merodeando por su cabeza y parecía que este sería el momento de hacérsela saber a Sasuke.

—Nah, Sasuke, —el pelinegro detuvo su ejercicio y volteó a verlo— Ven a dormir a mi casa.

Seguro escuchó mal. Con eso de que estaba cansado...

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Qué vengas a dormir a mi casa —le repitió tranquilito, mirándolo fijamente.

Estaba cansado pero no era sordo después de todo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó muy, muy extrañado.

Eso era raro, el dobe nunca antes lo había invitado a dormir a su casa. Ni siquiera lo había invitado a comer en el Ichiraku, pero deducía que era porque sabía que a Sasuke no le gusta el ramen tanto como a él. Sin embargo, ¿Ahora lo invita a dormir en su casa? ¿Para qué o por qué?

—No sé, solo quiero que pasemos una noche juntos —comentó casual y volteó hacia arriba para ver pasar las nubes.

¿Qué...?

¿Una noche... juntos...?

¿Juntos...?

¿Y solos?

¿Ellos nada más...?

Un Uchiha abochornado entró en acción.

— ¿Qu-qu-qué demonios...? —respondió el pelinegro, y con la cara roja, bajó la vista al piso.

— ¿Mn? —Naruto se volteó hacia él para ver su cara y no pudo entender por qué se había puesto así de rojo— Teme, ¿Estás bien? Me preocupa ese tomate en tú cara —se acercó para tocarlo y comprobar si no tenía fiebre, pero el pelinegro retrocedió— ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? —Y de pronto su cerebro hizo: Click— ¡Ah, espera! —Naruto se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta— ¡No hablaba en ese sentido!

Sasuke ya no estaba ahí; en algún momento de despiste, el moreno había desaparecido a velocidad ninja, ¿Por qué? Naruto no tenía idea.

En cambio el Uchiha sí que tenía un motivo para desaparecer como si tuviera miedo —cosa que claramente no era verdad—. Se había ido a buscar algo con que golpear a Naruto hasta el cansancio, pues sus puños no iban a ser suficiente.

Parecía que los chichones y moretones no bastaban para que el dobe dejara de decir cosas que lo pusieran nervioso.

Solo había que ver cómo corría...

*|Un par de horas más tarde...|*

— ¿Sasuke? —susurró el rubio por quinta vez. —¿Estás dormido?

Estaba frente a la ventana de la casa de Sasuke en el barrio Uchiha. Ya era entrada la noche y por alguna razón, Naruto se encontraba ahí intentando hablarle para hacer quién-sabe-qué-cosa. Pero el pelinegro no respondía, y el Uzumaki no creía que estuviera dormido; la luz de la ventana estaba encendida.

_"Tal vez Sasuke le tiene miedo a la oscuridad y duerme con la luz encendida"_

No le salían más ideas "acertadas" de la cabeza, así que sin más se dispuso a entrar por la ventana. La abrió y entró caminando en puntillas.

Ahí estaba la cama pero no el moreno. Al fondo se escuchaba el sonido de una ducha. ¿Sería Sasuke?  
>Caminó hasta el baño.<p>

Escuchó como el agua de la ducha corría libremente, pero nadie cantaba. ¿Sasuke no cantaba cuando se bañaba? Qué forma de ser tan amargada, era de esperarse del teme.

Ocultó su chakra para no ser detectado.

Abrió la puerta del baño lentamente para no hacer tanto ruido. Recorrió con la puerta de la ducha. Mucho vapor salía del interior, pero cuando finalmente pudo ver dentro...

—Qu... ¡DOBE!

— ¡Ahh!

Lo único que pudo ver Naruto fue a un Sasuke desnudo enviándole el puño a la cara. NO miró sus partes nobles gracias al vapor, pero aun así, Naruto se dio cuenta...

_"No tiene lunares por ningún lado"_ pensó.

Cuando Sasuke lo noqueó, se desmayó.

*|Veinte minutos después...|*

— ¡Auch, auch, auch! —se quejaba el Uzumaki por el modo tan bruto en que lo curaba el pelinegro minutos después de haberlo golpeado en la nariz.

Sasuke se había vestido apropiadamente con un pijama negro y de una patada había despertado al rubio del suelo.

—No me vengas con que si yo no dormía en tú casa, tú vas a dormir en la mía. Nadie te invitó, así que te limpio la sangre de la nariz y te largas. —siguió con su tarea de pasar el algodón por el área afectada. Lo bueno era que solo le había hecho sangrar y no le había roto la nariz.

—Pero Sasuke, no es normal que seamos amigos durante tanto tiempo y nunca hayamos hecho una pijamada, dattebayo.

—No es una regla que hagamos eso. ¿Y quién dijo que yo te considero un amigo? A lo mucho que llegas es a idiota y de ahí no te bajo, dobe.

Naruto ignoró lo último y continuó hablando.

—¡Pero sí debemos hacerlo! Shikamaru y Chouji, Neji y Lee, Kiba y Shino, Sai y Gaara ya han hecho pijamada, ¡Hasta las chicas! Solo faltamos nosotros dos. ¡Vamos, vamos! ¿Qué te cuesta una noche?

—Dije que no. —Sasuke ya había terminado de curarlo y estaba guardando las cosas en el botiquín.

— ¡Haré que te diviertas! ¡De verás!

—No.

—Contaremos historias de terror —comenzó a hacer propuestas—, hablaremos de chicas, comeremos ramen, adivinaremos que hay debajo de la máscara de Kakashi-sensei, comeremos ramen, nos desvelaremos hablando sobre todas las cosas geniales que ves en mí —«sigue soñando eso, usuratonkachi» dijo ante ese comentario—, comeremos ramen, nos contaremos nuestros secretos, saldremos afuera a ver las estrellas, comeremos ramen...

—No.

—Está bien, tal vez lo del ramen no te haya convencido, pero en tu caso, comerás sopa de tomate, ¿Que dices?

—El ramen no es el problema.

—¿Entonces qué es? —lo miró curioso esperando la respuesta.

Sasuke suspiró cansado.

—Solo porque todos ya han hecho una pijamada no significa que nosotros también tangamos que hacerla. Dime, ¿Cuántas veces hemos salido de misiones y acampado al aire libre?

—Muchas veces.

— ¿Lo ves? Y todas las cosas que has mencionado ya las hemos hecho. No sé cuál es tu afán por dormir en mi casa para hacer una pijamada si no vamos hacer nada nuevo. Es ridículo.

—Bueno, pero... ¡Podemos hacer otras cosas!

— ¿Cómo qué? ¿Comer ramen? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

— ¡Qué buena idea, ttebayo!

Pero a veces Naruto no entendía el sarcasmo.

—No, ya te lo dije. No cambiare de opinión, así que fuera de mi casa.

— ¡Me niego! — dijo y se abrazó fuertemente de su cintura para que no pudiera levantarse y echarlo a patadas.

— ¡Suéltame, idiota! —lo jaló de los cabellos tratando de apartar el rostro del rubio de su cuello, pues la respiración de este era fuerte y cálida; lo hacía estremecerse.

Eso era peligroso.

— ¡Hehe! ¡Noche de pijamada! —alzó en sus brazos a Sasuke y lo llevó hasta la cama del moreno— Bien ¿Por dónde quieres empezar? —dijo acercándosele demasiado, después de haberlo depositado en la cama con inusual delicadeza.

—¿Por dónde...? —alcanzó a procesar.

—Sí, ya sabes —sonrisa zorruna— contar chistes, comer ramen —por lo visto, el ramen no lo dejaba por nada del mundo— ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?

—...

Vaya; Sasuke ya se había puesto nervioso con las cosas que su cabeza le hacía imaginar.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, Naruto puso ambas manos en la cintura del pelinegro y coló con suavidad sus dedos por debajo del pijama negro, y fue subiendo sus manos por el abdomen del moreno.

—El que calla otorga, y como dices que quieres hacer algo nuevo... —dijo en un susurro, muy cerca de la cara de Sasuke, quien había quedado en blanco — ¡Te haré cosquillas!

— ¡Hahahaha! —Estalló en carcajadas por culpa de esos dedos que recorrían juguetonamente su cuerpo— ¡detente, hahahaha!

Naruto se alegró por verlo reír de esa forma, con mayor esmero siguió haciéndole cosquillas.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde...

— ¡Sasuke, dar patadas cuando te hacen cosquillas es de niñas! —dijo Naruto desde el suelo.

—Me vale. Yo te dije que pararas y no me hiciste caso.

A Naruto le dolían el estómago y el trasero, por la patada que había recibido y la caída que se había dado de la cama.

Algo dentro de Sasuke le decía que era peligroso ese tipo de acercamientos. Una patada fue su más rápida y mejor opción.

¿Qué esperaba ese Dobe?

¿Un beso?

...

Pues no.

*|Diez minutos después...|*

Ahora estaban sentados en el suelo del balcón del cuarto de Sasuke viendo las estrellas.

—¡Hahahaha! Y luego Shikamaru dijo: "viejo, eso es problemático" ¡Hahahaha! Su cara sí que era problemática. Pero no entiendo porque aún no se le confiesa a Temari. Ella es linda y es una gran kunoichi.

Naruto llevaba rato contándole cosas que —según él— eran interesantes. Pero a Sasuke parecían dormirlo.

—No es asunto tuyo, así que no te metas en las decisiones de Shikamaru. Además, ¿Qué te hace pensar que siquiera le gusta?

—Cualquier persona se da cuenta de la forma en que mira a Temari.

—Cierto, y como tú eres cualquiera...

—¡Teme! ¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada —hizo ademán de levantarse— Estoy cansado.

—¿A dónde vas? Aún es temprano, ven a sentarte otra vez conmigo —palpó repetidas veces el suelo donde segundos antes había estado el pelinegro, incitándole a sentarse ahí otra vez.

—No me da la gana —bostezó y se dio media vuelta para irse a dentro, pero antes miró a Naruto con sus ojos entrecerrados y soñolientos por encima del hombro— Iré a dormir de una vez, y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo.

Naruto se le quedó mirando, y poco después lo siguió en silencio.

*|Tres minutos y medio transcurridos...|*

—¿Qué haces? —dijo Sasuke estando acostado en su amplia cama y el blondo parado al pie de esta— No dormirás conmigo en la cama. En el suelo deje un futón para ti.

—¿Por qué debería dormir en el suelo? —Renegó disconforme— ni que fuera un perro.

—Yo nunca dije que lo fueras, eres un visitante, por lo tanto debes de dormir en un futón.

—Con más razón deberías de cederme la cama. Soy un visitante y tienes que ser hospitalario.

—Lo sería, pero eres el Dobe y no te invité a mi casa. Tú solo te invitaste, ¿Recuerdas?

— ¡Bastardo egoísta, es solo una noche! ¡Quítate o hazme espacio!

— ¡Dije que no!

— ¡Y yo dije que si¡ ¡Hazte a un lado!

— ¡No dormirás conmigo y esta es mi última palabra! ¡PUNTO! —sentenció el pelinegro.

—... —Naruto se le quedó mirando fijamente, no con intenciones de intimidarlo, más bien la cara que Naruto ponía era de...

Oh-oh.

*|Varios... lo-que-sea-que-haya-sido, después...|*

—¿Sabes, Sasuke? —dijo Naruto mirando el techo, ya acostado al lado del moreno en la cama y con sus manos detrás de la cabeza— Naruto había terminado por convencerlo con... ¡La cara de perrito!—. Creo que a las personas que están enamoradas se les nota mucho por la forma en que miran a esa persona.

—¿Sigues con lo de Temari y Shikamaru? —preguntó aburrido. Tenía la vista en la pared y le daba la espalda a Naruto— Ya te dije que solo porque la vea de cierta forma no significa que esté enamorado. Tal vez se estaba quedando dormido mientras la miraba y tú entendiste mal la escena.

—No es verdad, ya antes he visto la cara de Shikamaru cuando tiene sueño y no se parecía en nada a la forma en la que miraba a Temari. Yo sé que la quiere, y mucho, ttebayo.

—Pues sea cierto o no eso, de igual modo no te metas en las decisiones de Shikamaru. Qué el tiempo haga fluir las cosas entre ellos.

—Supongo que así debe de ser... — dijo ya más relajado.

—Claro que así debe de ser. Ese tipo de cosas no se fuerzan, solo nacen entre las personas como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos.

Naruto se quedó en silencio un par de minutos. Sasuke llegó a pensar que se había quedado dormido.

—Qué cursi eres —dijo burlón el Uzumaki después de un rato.

—Tsk, calla. Es tu culpa por sacar el tema.

—Hehehe, es verdad... —otra vez volvió el silencio, ¿Ya se quedó dormido?— Sasuke, ¿A ti te gusta alguien?

Al parecer Naruto no se dormiría tan fácilmente.

—No —fue su inmediata respuesta.

—¿En serio? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí, ¿Por qué mentiría?

—Pero al menos alguien te ha llegado a gustar alguna vez, ¿no?

—Jamás me ha pasado, y dudo que llegue a pasar.

—Sabía que tú corazón era frío, pero no de piedra, teme — quiso sonar burlesco, pero algo en su interior le hacía sentir mal por la respuesta del Uchiha.

No por sus palabras escuetas y secas, sino porque dejaba en claro que no tenía planeado darle oportunidad a nadie de llegar a ese lugar especial de en su corazón.

—Hay que dormir ya, haz silencio.

Pasaron Siete minutos sin que se dijeran nada más.

Aparentemente le hizo caso al final y se durmió. Ahora era su turno de hacer lo mismo.

—Sasuke... —susurró tranquilo el rubio. «Hará que me dé insomnio» pensó Sasuke—... ¿Te das cuenta? —preguntó el rubio de repente.

Sasuke no entendió.

—¿De qué? —susurró con tono soñoliento.

Más silencio de parte del Uzumaki.

—Nada —dijo al fin.

—Si no me vas a dejar dormir, al menos hazte responsable de hacer de bufón y mantenerme despierto contigo, usuratonkachi.

—...

Silencio.

El rubio comenzó a removerse en su lado de la cama. Eso hizo que Sasuke se pusiera de los nervios. ¿Qué le pasaba al idiota? ¿Era un perro que se la pasaba dando vueltas en un lugar para acomodarse y dormir o qué?

—Deja de moverte, es molesto —su suspenso lo tenía intrigado— Dije que te quedes quieto. Si tienes algo que decirme, solo hazlo y deja de darle vueltas al asunto... "y a la cama"

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Y un poquito más de silencio.

Hasta que...

—La forma en que te miro... ¿Te das cuenta? —le soltó de repente.

Entre la penumbra del cuarto, Naruto se había sentado sobre el colchón, y con su cuerpo inclinado hacia el pelinegro, lo miraba; y este, que se había girado hacia él al escuchar su voz muy cerca de su oído, le regresó le devolvió la mirada fija sin entender muy bien de qué se trataba aquello.

Con la luz de la luna que apenas se colaba por la ventana del cuarto de Sasuke se alcanzaba a ver el color azul y negro, de los ojos de ambos.

Se sentían internamente inquietos, con diferentes dudas en sus mentes.

Fue el turno de Sasuke para quedarse en silencio. No había entendido exactamente a qué se refería.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el Uchiha.

Maldito silencio. Estaba poniendo dificultando más las cosas solo para decirle algo.

¿Acaso Naruto no iba a ser claro alguna vez en su vida? ¡Que hable o que se duerma, pero que haga cualquier cosa YA!

Naruto se acercó un poco más a su rostro. Acostado en la cama Sasuke no podía retroceder y de cualquier forma, el colchón le impedía moverse. Se sentía acorralado... pero no incómodo; solo nervioso.

—Cuando estás enamorado, miras a la persona que amas de una forma diferente que a los demás —dijo mientras lo miraba intensamente.

Si hace unos segundos Sasuke se estaba muriendo de sueño, pues esa respuesta logró quitárselo de un jalón.

Había entendido esa indirecta que parecía más directa que nada, no era tonto como el rubio. Joder, se le había ido el aire de los pulmones. Tuvo la sensación de que en cualquier momento le daría un inexplicable ataque al corazón.

—...

— ¿Sasuke?

Su ritmo se aceleró al ser pronunciado su nombre. Genial, lo había puesto más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. ¿Qué se supone que le diría con esa confesión?

_"No, no, no. ¡Es Naruto! Seguro el idiota no es consciente y me está diciendo otra cosa que no tiene nada que ver. Sí, debe ser eso"_

Intentó hallar otra razón a esas palabras. Podía ser que Naruto no hubiera sabido explicarse adecuadamente, así pasaba a veces y por eso terminaban en pequeños malentendidos.

Esta seguramente era una de esas veces.

—Creo que no te explicaste bien, pero debe ser porque tienes sueño —argumentó mientras se tapaba con la sabana rápidamente, se giraba en su lugar y le daba otra vez la espalda al rubio. Así se tranquilizaría— no sabes ni lo que dices. Mejor duerme y mañana hablamos.

Naruto no dijo nada.

_"No dijo nada más, entonces era eso..."_

Sasuke no sabía porque se sentía un poco decepcionado ante el silencio del rubio.

—Dije exactamente lo que quería decir y sé que entiendes a lo que me refiero.

_"¡...!"_

Por supuesto que lo entendía.

Era muy claro y directo como siempre; la diferencia era que lo que le quería hacer entender no era cualquier cosa.

Era algo que iba más allá de simples palabras dichas.

Un sentimiento.

Uno que curiosamente era compartido, más nunca admitido por culpa del estúpido y problemático orgullo.

Por inseguridad de que la otra parte no sintiera lo mismo.

Pero... En este momento ¿debería de sentirse inseguro?

Tal vez no.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó en un susurro bajo la tela de las sábanas, aun sin la valentía suficiente como para encararlo y exigirle una respuesta que lo sacara de dudas por completo.

—Más en serio de lo que crees —Naruto agarró la sábana y Sasuke trató de aferrarse más a ella, para que el blondo no se la quitara con facilidad.

No quería verlo a la cara, se sentía tan extraño ante la simple idea de ver sus ojos, pues a partir de ahora no se dedicarían más monótonas miradas de enemigos como habían hecho siempre.

Naruto forcejeó más con la intención de destaparlo.

— ¡Deja la sábana! —ordenó el Uchiha.

— ¡Destápate la cara! ¡Quiero que tú mismo mires de lo que hablo!

— ¡No hace falta, ya quedó claro!

— ¡No te comportes como cobarde, Sasuke!

— ¡Yo no soy un...!

Naruto aprovechó esa pequeña distracción y le quitó la sábana.

—Mírame —habló con firmeza. El pelinegro apartó la mirada con un furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas, claramente negándose a mirarlo.

Mirarlo a los ojos no sería nada bueno, podía sentirlo; lo sabía, y por eso no quería.

Pero, ¿qué era a lo que Sasuke temía?

Realmente no tenía razón para evitarlo. Ambos sentían lo mismo, ¿no?

Por mucho que Sasuke no lo pudiera creer... Así era.

—...

—Mírame, Sasuke —dijo en un tono suave y con un nuevo e inesperado toque cariñoso. Las manos del rubio tomaron el rostro de Sasuke, se fue acercando lentamente y el otro apenas pudo reaccionar.

— ¡Naruto, espera un momento! —cerró los ojos y con sus manos intentó apartar al rubio empujando su pecho— ¡haz caso dobe y_-mhp!_

El beso se inició como una pequeña pelea para dominar al pelinegro. Aunque pronto empezó a faltarles el aire, no les importó y siguieron besándose con fiereza.

Sasuke no llegó a darse cuenta en qué momento se había dejado llevar.

Sí, esos labios era lo que quería.

Ambas lenguas chocaron y batallaron por darse un espacio dentro del beso húmedo. Se mordían y besaban con algo de desespero; con ansias de hacer eso que sentían más profundo.

Y así lo hicieron.

Entre besos y sentimientos, Naruto se separó del rostro de Sasuke y lo miró.

Con amor.

—Sasuke... —jadeó por la falta de aire.

Sasuke enrojeció y abrazó una gran almohada con fuerza, ocultando su rostro abochornado.

—No digas mi nombre de esa forma, es inquietante —se aferró a la almohada.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y lo estrechó con fuerza en sus brazos —con todo y almohada—, sonriente de saber que no existía indiferencia alguna en ese cuerpo albino, o al menos Sasuke no había dicho algo que le diera a entender que él no sentía lo mismo.

— ¿Lo siento? —Susurró el Uzumaki con alegría y un toque de risa.— Te quiero mucho, Sasuke.

Feliz.

Entonces siempre han estado enamorados y no lo sabían.

Eso es a lo que se le llama estupidez por cualquier parte que se le vea...

Sasuke había pensado algunas veces que él era el único que estaba tan enamorado hasta el punto de alucinar que el rubio se comportaba medio raro cuando estaban solos o acompañados. Por eso mismo nunca le había comentado nada a Naruto al respecto; había creído que solo eran invenciones suyas y que podría poner al descubierto lo que sentía; no ante el denso e idiota, pero sí ante las personas que los rodeaban. Por eso nunca había querido correr el riesgo y se había guardado sus preguntas.

Sasuke no le tenía miedo 'al qué dirán' de las personas; para ser honestos, le importaba un comino.

De lo que si tenía miedo era de la reacción de Naruto, ya que con la más mínima insinuación gay de otros hombres hacia su persona —aunque fuera en broma— el blondo se horrorizaba y salía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

No es como si Naruto tuviese algún prejuicio hacia los que tenían a esas preferencias, simplemente no quería que varios tipos se le acercaran con segundas intenciones para satisfacer sus gustos. Encima, él ya tenía alguien que le gustaba, y estaba bien con tener a esa persona, y nadie más.

No había querido que Naruto se alejara de él, así que había procurado pensar siempre que se trataba de su imaginación esas insinuaciones, indirectas y demás cosas.

Pero ahora que estaban solos, podía preguntar para despejar las dudas, ¿no?

—Naruto.

—Dime, teme. —el rubio seguía abrazando a Sasuke y a la almohada, se sentía a gusto demostrándole su cariño.

El Uchiha se giró dentro de sus brazos para verlo a la cara con seriedad, y Naruto no hizo más que prestarle atención, pues lo que fuera parecía importante.

—¿Entonces esa era la razón por la que siempre te portabas así conmigo?

Naruto se le quedó mirando como si no hubiera entendido su pregunta, —hasta ladeó la cabeza— pero en segundos entendió.

Se sentó en la cama, dejó de abrazar a Sasuke y se rascó la nuca; apenado, le sonrió zorrunamente.

—¿Era muy obvio, tteba...?

—Claro que lo eras. —dijo de inmediato.

—Bueno... —dejó de rascarse la nuca y bajó la mirada con aire pacífico. Sus ojos observaban el colchón— si tuviera que decir que "esa" era la única razón por la que me portaba así, mentiría, hehe —sonrió juguetonamente.— Hay tantas razones por las que te quiero que no podría decir que hay solo una explicación... es que... —su mirada se llenó de tranquilidad— Siempre que te veo, me siento feliz, o cuando caminamos juntos, hombro a hombro... Cuando me hablas para decir algo importante... Incluso cuando peleamos por cualquier tontería, yo... me siento realmente feliz. —solo pudo sonreír— No podía llegar y decir que te amo, ¿verdad? —miró fijamente al pelinegro, y este parecía que no respiraba ante lo confesado; especialmente por lo último.

Sasuke se iba a morir.

Naruto intentando ocultar lo que sentía y él intentando ocultar que se daba cuenta. Qué pequeño era el mundo.

Pequeñito, pequeñito.

Pequeñito y estúpido, insisto...

—Mn. —se limitó a decir Sasuke mientras desviaba la mirada. La verdad, él no era muy bueno diciendo cosas cursis en voz alta, ni siquiera en voz baja o para sí mismo. De que quería decirle algo parecido, quería; pero no se atrevía, o al menos no ahora.

Naruto volteó a verlo. Sabía que Sasuke no le saldría con una hazaña convertida en palabras, pero tampoco se lo estaba exigiendo. Le bastaba con que hubiera escuchado lo que sentía y que fuera mutuo. Por su silencio supo que era así, ya que el moreno no le estaba reclamando nada ni se mostraba maltrecho ante la lo sucedido.

—Entonces si ya conoces mis razones, ¿dejarás de sujetar esa almohada? —Naruto desvió la mirada indignado. Sasuke se confundió.— Está ocupando el lugar que me pertenece.

El Usuratonkachi resultó ser posesivo.

Sasuke lo meditó un par de minutos, buscando decidirse entre hacerlo o no, hasta que finalmente soltó la almohada y dejó caer los brazos a los costados; era lo mínimo que podía hacer si no le decía algo asquerosamente cursi al Dobe.

También se planteó extender sus brazos hacia Naruto, pero no lo hizo. Para él sería como decir: _"Sí, soy todo tuyo y este es tú lugar, ¡Tómalo!"_

Qué horror. Jamás diría algo parecido en esta vida ni en la otra, ni en la otra; ni en la otra; ni en la otra.

...

Ni en esa otra.

Naruto se lanzó sobre él. Ya lo conocía.

El moreno se aferró lentamente a la calidez que el cuerpo ajeno le brindaba. El rubio cerró los ojos y lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras sonreía.

— ¿Lo ves? No me dan miedo tus pulgas, dattebayo... ¡Ah! —Sasuke lo pellizcó.

— ¡A mí me dan asco las tuyas, usuratonkachi!

— ¡Sasuke, pellizcar es de niñas!

— ¡Me vale!

Qué nadie dijera que eso no era amor.

Porqué lo era.

Un poco diferente, sí.

Pero a fin de cuentas...

Lo que contaba eran los sentimientos.

¿No es así?

.•¤*¤•.•¤*¤•.•¤*¤•.•¤*¤•.•¤*¤•.•¤*¤•.•¤*¤•.•¤*¤•.•¤*¤•.•¤*¤•.•¤*¤•.•¤*¤•.

**Fin**

**Notas finales:**

¡Y tuvieron sexo salvaje hasta el amanecer! ¡Entonces Sasuke se embarazó! ¡Naruto se puso a trabajar! ¡Kurama fue el padrino! ¡Y VIVIERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE...! [El yaoi es un mito inventado por Kishimoto(?)...]

(Lo siento, quería agregar algo de humor a mis notas xD)

Gracias por leer.

¡Sayonara! xD


End file.
